


Dishes

by EdensWonderland



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Clarke Griffin, Counter Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Power Bottom Clarke Griffin, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Top Lexa (The 100), Why Did I Write This?, this is so smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdensWonderland/pseuds/EdensWonderland
Summary: Clarke is dead set on teasing Lexa for as long as possible. Or at least for as long as her girlfriend will be able to hold herself back.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> yo :D  
> This is my first fic on this site and also my first published story in english. I apologise for any spelling mistakes.  
> I have also never written smut before, so I don't really know how this turned out...

Dinner with the group always got somewhat messy. All of them were loud and wanted to talk about their day, or the crazy stuff that happened to them. Which always ended in a shouting match over whose right it was to talk for the next minute or so. Messy, but familiar. And Lexa loved that. It felt wonderful to spend time with people she cared about.

Today though was different. She was different. Lexa didn’t pay attention to anything going on around her, the shouting and food flying — which she would normally reprimand the other for — went completely unnoticed.  
All of her attention rested on the blonde in front of her, who had been teasing her for a whole day now. And she was slowly nearing her limit.  


No scratch that, she was racing there at neck breaking speed and there was no stopping in sight.  
Clarke had been dead set on not only teasing her though — as if that wasn’t enough — she was also trying to assert herself as a top and trying to undermine Lexa’s dominance. Even though she wanted nothing more than to rip of Clark's clothes and take her right here over the table, there were still people here and both of them weren’t really into this whole “public sex” thing. 

Clarks smirk might be infuriating, but Lexa still somewhat enjoyed watching her girlfriend try and act like a top. She would put her back in her place later.

(If she even made it that far, because she was so wet already.)

“You know I can make you feel good,” she flirted with Lexa across the table.

The others seemed to realize that there was something far more interesting going on than their debate about who knows what.  
Clark smirked when she noticed the attention she got.

“What do you think? Can you be a good girl for me?”

Lexa let out a laugh at that. Clark loved it when Lexa called her ‘good girl’.

“Good to know that you can be loud” She winked. “But I can make you scream louder.”

“As good girls should”, Lexa shot back.

Clark blushed, but tried to keep her composer.

“Feeling cocky? Maybe I should get out the stra- “ Raven jumped up and covered her mouth in a frenzy.

“Too much info!” she yelled.

“I think this is our cue to go” Anya stood up and pulled Octavia with her.

“But I want to see what they’ll say ne- “, Octavia tried to protest, but Anya cut her off “Nope. I will not get involved into something like this again”

“Again?!” That seemed to do the trick, because Octavia began to jump up and down requesting to hear more.

Raven left with them and threw a last glance at Lexa, warning her to do something stupid. Or sexual.  
Well, _that_ won’t work.

Picking up her dirty plate, Lexa carried it into the kitchen.

“I’ll wash and you dry,” Clark told Lexa, putting down some more plates.

Still set on teasing her, Clark squeezed between her and the sink and began to lean back a bit. When her back met Lexa’s front the girl couldn’t contain the small sigh that passed her lips. Pleased with herself Clark rubbed herself a bit on her girlfriend.

Then she froze.

Lexa let out a low chuckle and leaned forward, so that her mouth was right next to Clark's ear.

“Do you know what that is?”, it was a rhetorical question, of course Clarke recognized the bulge in Lexa’s sweats.

Her girlfriend let out a whine and rubbed back even more, searching for contact. Lexa let one of her hands glide over the needy girls body towards her hips. She grabbed them and held them still so that Clark couldn’t move anymore. The girl threw her head back and groaned.

_Serves her right for teasing me all day._

“Feel something you like, princess?” Lexa whispered, “What happened to your wannabe top attitude?”

“Please,” Clark almost pants.

Lexa spun her around, and crashed her lips into the already parted ones. She began to lead Clark away from the sink and backed her into a counter. Before she even knew what happened Lexa had pulled of her girlfriend's shorts and panted ‘Hop on’ in her ear.  


Clark did as told and held on to Lexa’s shoulders. The girl set her down on the counter and continued the passionate kiss.  
A loud slap reverberated throughout the room, a small yelp following from the girl before Lexa, before she caressed the thigh she just slapped. She swallowed the oncoming moan.

Even though this position was a favorite of Lexa, she had something else in mind. Something to make it very clear to everyone who owned Clark. (And the other way around too of course).  


Before she would fulfill that fantasy though she was adamant about leaving as many hickeys as possible. Sucking on Clark's neck not only made the girl in her arms turn to putty, it turned her whole neck purple. Lexa sucked enthusiastic on one of the bigger ones on Clark's collarbone, the girl let out a wanton moan.  


When she pulled back to admire her handiwork, Clark tried to follow her and find some friction.  
Chuckling Lexa pulled back completely to take a look at the girl.  


She was panting, her head thrown back and her eyes closed shut. Her neck and shoulders were covered in hickeys and Lexa was filled with pride at seeing them. Then her eyes travelled further down and she gawked.  
Clark was wet, no completely soaked! Her shorts pooled around her legs and her panties were so drenched in wetness Lexa was sure they were hopelessly ruined.

“Lexa” the moan pulled her out of her thoughts and Lexa looked up again.

Clarke's eyes were fixed on the bulge in her sweats and Lexa was sure she was seconds away from ripping them of to get to the thing underneath.

“Get down” Lexa commanded and was glad to hear the authority return to her voice.

Clark seemed confused as to why Lexa didn’t do anything.

“Get. Down.” She growled again.

This time Clark seemed to register what she had said and scrambled to get of the counter. She was standing on wobbling legs and Lexa was tempted to help her, but she wanted to see her this eager to follow for a bit longer.

“Strip” Clark was out of her underwear and shirt in seconds.

Lexa hummed approving and Clarke keened at the attention.

“Bend over,” She hissed.

It was funny thinking about how she had acted and made everybody think she was a top, when the reality was this. Her bend over, ready and whining for Lexa’s cock, while love bites covered her neck.

Lexa chuckled: “And you tried to make them think you were a top?”

“I am,” Clarke tried to defend herself.

Lexa pulled down her sweats at that and grabbed the strap-on. Seeing this Clark let out another whine and pushed her ass back.

“Come again?” Clark let out something between a mewl and a growl.

Lexa slapped her right ass cheek. “You wanna repeat that?”

Clark shook her head, facing the counter again.

“Aww,” her girlfriend cooed, “So you do enjoy getting fucked?”

Her hand, which wasn’t holding onto her strap, travelled over Clark's back and to her shoulders. She began to gently knead her shoulder, which earned her a needy whine.

“Just-just put it in!”, she panted.

“As you wish.”

With that Lexa lined up at her entrance and pushed in.  
  


**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

Clarke clung to the edge of the counter, desperately trying to hold on. All because of the intensity of Lexa’s thrusts. Lexa’s hands were clutching her hips, using them to pull her back into her thrusts. Her breasts bouncing with every movement.

“I bet the whole campus can hear you,” Lexa rasped out, “And they’ll understand just how big of a needy slut you are.”

Her next thrusts were even faster.

“You wanted that, didn’t you? That was your plan from the beginning. To get me to rail you so hard that no one will ever mistake you for a top again.”

“Oh, God!” Clark moaned loudly. Her pussy flooding at her girlfriend's dirty words.

“Yeah that’s it.” Lexa smirked and bent over a bit further to thrust just a bit stronger. “You want them to hear you? Then scream.”

As soon as the command left her, Clarke let out a scream Lexa was sure the entire campus had heard.

“Yeah, let them know who is fucking you!” Another moan left Clarke before she collapsed completely.

At that Lexa’s other hand moved down to rub her swollen clit, succeeding in making Clarke's pussy gush even more wetness.

“Oh, fuck!” “That’s right! And who is doing this to you?” Lexa growled out between clenched teeth.

“You!”

“Say my name.”

“Lexa!”

“Louder.”

“LEXA!”

The mentioned woman moaned at that.

“LEXA! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK- “

Lexa was close. Fucking close. She pulled the strap out of Clarke so that not even the tip was really inside, then pushed it as deep as she could in the next second.  
Clarke was cut off and released an earsplitting scream. 

The girl behind her thrust a few more times into her before she met her release and stopped, gasping for air. Clarke wasn’t faring better, she was sucking in deep breaths like she had just run a marathon, her cum dripping around the still sheathed toy.

“They’ll definitely know about you now.”

Lexa placed a breathless kiss on her sweaty neck and Clarke whined pitifully, when she pulled the cock from within her, pushing it back into her sweats. Then she walked away, leaving Clarke to herself.

It didn’t surprise anyone when no one could meet Clarke's eyes the next day.


End file.
